Konoha no Sekai Jijou
The sixth song of the series. The story about opening his eyes. Background This song has reached over 1,000,000 views on Nico Nico Douga, and is the first Miku and IA duet to achieve that. It is also the third song in this series to do so. When we first see Konoha as he seems to be experimented on. The song revolves around Konoha trying to save Hibiya and Hiyori, but can never make it in time. Many theories have been made for this song but the real truth is unknown. Konoha's eye ability is also unknown. At the end of the song it states "Even if we can rewrite the future those eyes..." Instruments Lead Guitar：中西 Drum：ゆーまお Bass：Mashiro Shirakami Japanese and Romaji Lyrics English Translation The meanings and dreams and lives amassed together That went into this body Seem to make a machine that's jostling an ended life back up. (This is a tale of his past.) Each and every one of them are shedding tears Whispering, "I want to see them again." The end-all experiment in this paper-mache town Was proceeding as flaccidly as predicted yesterday. By then, wouldn't it have been better to give up? The next two people saw such a pale-blue dream In a cranny of the town. Contrary to expectation, at the end of the road His little body was flung out again. With my eyes closed, I watched the crying, shouting girl. The second hand stopped ticking And tries to blind the whole world with it. This dream will not end. The meanings and dreams and circumstances cobbled together Make a head sunk in endless thought. "This world appears to be a little dangerous." (This is a story about him and her.) With this manufactured heart, No words have a chance of reaching it anymore. The sounds of a withering sun And the sweltering eyes of the blazing flare Seem like they ejected me into this summer-battered society. Even if the cicadas already start stridulating With my wobbling see-through body My hand won't reach them in time. Contrary to expectation, at the very end of my sights The second hand screws around to block my way As I watch a future become squashed in the oncoming lane. Pulling me out from this mechanized world Into a future landscape of falling leaves With your eyes. The mocking sunbeams vanished somewhere August has come and passed again and again. Would a future in which they laugh to each other "See you next year" be...? Contrary to expectation, in a nook of the world Unforecasted rain poured down to earth. In that time, in that time... Even if we can rewrite the futures Those eyes... Derivative Works 【VOCAMASH】 Kagerou Days x Kohona's State of the World|Kagerou Days x Kohona's State of the World Mash Up by apparentlyimapsycho Gumi and AKAITO - Konoha's State of the World【 MP3 Link】|Gumi and Akaito's Cover by 李人＠リン代P Piko Utatane & IA - Konoha no Sekai Jijou| Piko and IA's Cover by じん 【男性10人合唱】コノハの世界事情 Konoha's State of the World (Romaji Eng Sub) MP3|Nico Chorus 10 People Dub Category:Songs Category:All pages